


The Life Of Tyrus

by Anakin133



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, journal style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen are best friends. They constantly write about each other, secretly, in their journals. As they discover their own feelings, will they learn about each other's?





	1. Chapter 1

• TJ’s POV •

Day 354: Journal Entry

Today, I went with Cyrus at the week-long carnival that just came to town. Andi, Buffy, Jonah, and Marty came too. Cyrus was so cute, he won me a small, bouncy, foam basketball and signed his name on it so that I would always remember who it came from. He won it by eating a muffin the size of the foam basketball itself. Only Cyrus could do something like that and enjoy it. Cyrus and I actually beat Buffy and Marty, the world’s two most competitive people, at skee-ball. Cyrus looked so happy when I said I would play on his team (Yes, Buffy made sure a simple game like skee-ball became a team-competition) and I felt butterflies because I made him happy. Cyrus walked me home since he lives so close and gave me an actual hug for the first time. He said he had an amazing time and was so thankful I came. Cue the butterflies and happiness.

• Cyrus’ POV •

DAY 354 

Dear Journal,

Today I went to the carnival with the GHC, TJ, Jonah, and Marty. It was soo fun!!! Me and TJ beat everyone at skee-ball, which was awesome. We went on rides, but the baby rollercoaster was the best because I wouldn’t go on the big one with everyone else so, all on his own, TJ got out of line and said he’d go on the baby one if I was more comfortable, which I was. I won TJ a foam basketball, and even though he said he loved it I still think it’s pathetic, based on what he won me. Which was a expensive, remote-controlled dinosaur. That I absolutely love. I hugged TJ and he actually hugged me back, which I’m glad it was getting dark so hopefully he couldn’t see me blush. Andi bought me an ice cream and Buffy won me a t-shirt that had a dino on it. I had an amazing day.

Thanks for reading,

Cyrus Goodman


	2. Chapter 2

• TJ’s POV •

Day 362: Journal Entry

Today was terrible. Cyrus hates me right now because I punched a kid in the face and he doesn’t understand why I did it. I don’t want to tell him because he’ll feel bad about himself, but the kid was calling Cyrus horrible names and talking stupid stuff behind his back and I couldn’t take hearing people say that about Cyrus. So he may think that I beat him up because he said he hated basketball. Which was such a dumb excuse; I don’t know why I said it. Ever since I met Cyrus, I’ve been a better person; I don’t know what came over me. Anyway, I’m going to bake some muffins and take them to Cyrus’ house to apologize.

• Cyrus’ POV •

DAY 362

Dear journal,

I’m so disappointed in TJ. He was doing so well and seemed so much happier overall then when I first met him, and now he punched a boy from my History class right in the face. I was walking to his locker and then in front of me I see the swing and hear the painful crunch of the jaw. TJ wouldn’t talk to me for the rest of the day… I kind of yelled at him about it and after that he didn’t even sit next to me at lunch, but Andi rather. I felt a weird twinge in my gut when he sat next to her, and I think something I ate just didn’t settle well. It went away once I got to class where I was distracted. I’m going to text him later to apologize.

Thanks for reading,

Cyrus Goodman


End file.
